


Child Of Bai Tsa

by kellym01



Category: Jackie Chan Adventures, Ranma 1/2
Genre: DemonDeityHybrid, F/F, F/M, Hybrid!Ranma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 17:01:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3862594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellym01/pseuds/kellym01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Nodoka couldn't have children and made a deal with a demon and gave birth to their child instead, how will things change for Ranma I don't own Ranma 1/2 or Jackie Chan Adventures PLZ R&R</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nodoka Saotome sat at the dining room table, tears streaming down her cheeks, she had nearly lost the last few drops of hope she had left, her doctors had all said the same thing, she was not fertile, she couldn't have children. She had even turned to the dark arts to fund someway to give her a child and each one had several prices all different and each time the price would cost her, her family's honour and her soul.

She then remembered something from the books she had read through, it was the only one she had yet to try, she then headed to her bedroom where and headed to her mirror and focused upon it before chanting an ancient language, a dark energy then surrounded the mirror and the image of her faded and was replaced by floating rocks in another realm. A blue demon then appeared before the window to that realm.

"Who dares to disturb Bai Tza the demon of water" roared the water demon.

"Nodoka Saotome dark chi wizard, now tell me do you know of anyway to make me fertile?" Nodoka pleaded.

"No…there are many spells that can make one able to have children non are very appealing though…although I do know of another way to allow you to have child" Bai Tza responded.

"You do…what please tell me what it is" Nodoka pleaded as she fell to her knees.

"I am with child and this is the last place I want him to be born, I can place my child within you and he will be born in your world and you shall be able to raise him until the time I can be released" Bai Tza replied.

"Deal, just tell me the rest of the effects the spell has first" Nodoka responded so desperate for a child and the last thing she wanted was to have Genma beat her again when he got drunk because she couldn't give him an heir.

"he will be born of human form and will have more than average abilities and will have demonic powers deep within him and he will be your child in every way until I'm released and he will become my son again and will even have the ability to take on a demon form and when he becomes of age he will begin to unlock his demonic powers, you shall give birth to him 12 months from today" Bai Tza replied.

"What do you mean when he becomes of age?" Nodoka asked.

"When he reaches the age of sixteen he will be of age" Bai Tza replied.

"Deal" Nodoka responded eagerly.

"Just keep me informed of his development" Bai Tza responded before chanting a spell, dark chi sparked from her as a small embryo surrounded by dark chi and passed through the window to the demon never world and was placed within Nodoka.

Nodoka could barley contain her happiness her smile just grew until it could no longer grow and a few tears of joy fell from her eyes and the window to the demon realm then faded returning the mirror back to it's normal mirror once again. The minute Genma returned from the pub to beat his wife for not been able to give him a heir, she instantly told her husband that she was pregnant and his anger vanished and he celebrated all day and all night.

3 years later…

A two year old Ranma ran about the house laughing and playing, while Genma was speaking to his wife about taking their son on a raining journey "This is what the boy needs, a mother's love will make him sloppy and weak I need to make him stronger so he can become a master of the Saotome Anything Goes School Of Martial Arts" Genma said to his wife, furious by how his son acted running around like a child.

"No you won't take him, you can train him here I don't see the need to drag him all over the world when you can teach him all the techniques here" Nodoka replied.

"No you don't understand if he is to become the best martial artist ever her must face the worst of what mother nature can throw at him and he can't do that here and your love will make him weak" Genma roared at his wife.

"No I can't…not my son…I will not allow you to take him away from" Nodoka roared as tears began to fall down her cheek.

"Listen Nodoka I will make him a man among men and when I return in ten years time our son will brings us great honour and will resurrect our run down dojo" Genma declared proudly, before pulling out a piece of paper "And if I fail me and Ranma will commit seppuku" Genma declared.

This stopped Nodoka in her tracks, she couldn't do anything now without destroying her family's honour which is something she could never do, it would ruin her clan's lives and all their descendants so she had no choice but to concede, that day Genma left to train Ranma.

Nodoka then headed into the yard and approached their koi pond and stared at her reflection, her palms pressed against the ground and sent dark chi into the ground, surrounding the koi pond before causing the image of Bai Tza appeared before her.

"Ah yes mrs Saotome how is my son?" asked the water demon.

"My husband has taken him on a ten year training journey and I am powerless to stop it due to a seppuku pledge I want you to watch over him and protect him as much as you can" Nodoka pleaded, even though she hated the fact Ranma was the son of the water demon, but still she knew that her husband couldn't be trusted with her son and knew Bai Tza was her best and only hope at getting her son back.

"But of course Nodoka I shall watch over him, though you do know my influence over your realm is limited" replied the water demon before fading from view.

America One Year Later…

Genma carried his son on his back, he was heading to a ancient temple in the deep Jungles of Florida where a three year old Ranma would learn to wield a sword (Remember this is Genma).

The Temple…

As Genma approached the temple entrance he noticed an old bald thin man wearing a white Gi, meditating, a samurai sword placed across his knees. "Excuse me but I would like you to teach my son the art of the sword" Genma stated in Japanese, the old man's eyes snapped open and he began to speak in fluent Japanese once he saw the small child on Genma's back.

"Your child is too young to learn" he replied.

"Please you must teach him" Genma begged and continued to beg each time the old man declined, for several hours.

"Fine I will teach him basics with a toy sword if it will shut you up" the old man roared before leading Genma into the temple and fetching a small wooden, toy sword and handed it to the small boy who stood on the wooden floor watching the old man closely, he then began to demonstrate several techniques with the sword, each time Ranma mimicked it perfectly, surprising the old man.

A couple days later…

As Genma wrote to his wife about Ranma's progress Ranma sparred with the older man, each sing a wooden sword used by actual students, the old man then used several techniques against Ranma only to have him block each one like an expert before striking him hard in the gut, the old man stumbled back amazed, neither of them realized that the water demon watched from a hall way mirror, glad to see his demon heritage was beginning to slightly take affect on his mind and allow him to learn several techniques at an expert level.

The old man then approached the father "Sir it appears that there is nothing else I can teach your son, he has learnt and mastered every technique I know" the old man confessed.

"Very well then we shall take our leave, come boy" Genma said as he called for his son.

"Wait, please take this and give it to your son when he reaches a suitable age…show this to any swords master and they shall teach Ranma how to wield the sword at a higher level" Stated the old man, that was when genma stopped thinking about flogging it, knowing that with this sword he'd be able to make his son more manly and add more techniques to the Saotome Anything Goes School.

Over the next five years Ranma learnt from several swords master, under the watchful eye of Bai Tza and learnt several new techniques and even a few languages.

Ranma was currently in China at the age of seven and was been tossed into a pit of starving cats, covered in fish sausage for the thousandths time the cats began to circle Ranma deciding if he was dangerous before attacking him, biting him scratching him, he was completely helpless tied up by the fish sausage, the cats continued to attack as he screamed for help, he then noticed something on the ground in a small pool of red, a pool of his blood a demons face was watching him and crying, she was banging on the underside of the blood pool to no avail, trying to get through to help him, he didn't know how but he could hear the demon, in his mind.

"please help me" Ranma telepathically screamed at the demon, thinking hat if he could hear her in his mind she'd be able to hear him the same way.

"Listen Ranma focus on the darkness within you and you shall survive" the demon screamed and Ranma at the end of his rope with no other choice complied and began to focus on his inner darkness and felt it swell up consuming his mind until he was no longer aware of his actions. His eyes turned full on demon red, his teeth sharpened and became fangs. He then tensed his muscles and broke free of the fish sausage rope and attack the cats, each bit into him and scratched him but by the end all were dead. Ranma then began to calm down and his body returned to normal, he then caught his reflection in his blood that now showed him instead of the demon much to his confusion, then again his blood is different to human blood. He then saw his eyes were now yellow with slit people, he had a black cat like tail and cat like ears, with cat claws made of ki, he then leaped out of the pit and did several flips in the air before landing on his feet. His body then returned to normal as he willed it to do so before falling to the ground exhausted.

A/N Personally I think this is going a little fast so I will try to slow things down, open to any and all suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

A week Later…

Ranma and Genma were heading towards the Jusenkyo, Ranma for one was relieved that Genma had stopped forcing him to go through the Neko-ken training having been doing it for a year before the demon could contact him, Ranma is now eight years old and during the whole journey since that day he'd been trying to figure out why he had contacted a demon and how and why she kept showing up in his dreams and occasionally striking up conversation with him or showing him visions of ancient China or kingdoms under the water and others on land all ruled by demons.

Jusenkyo…

The duo arrived at Jusenkyo and were greeted by the guide who began telling them of the cursed springs, Ranma tried to pay attention, having picked up the language in the past year, however, Genma didn't listen and called him a girl and challenging him before jumping atop one of the bamboo poles sticking out of the springs, which was the one thing Ranma couldn't resist was a challenge and couldn't stand been called weak.

Ranma then leapt atop one of the other poles and began to fight his father while listening to the guide's protests, Genma then launched at his son with several kicks and punches, Ranma blocked every one of them, he then leapt again and kicked him in the gut, knocking him into one of the springs bellow.

"Oh dear sir fall into Shonmaoniichuan, spring of drowned panda, very tragic story of panda who drowned there two thousand year ago" the guide stated, a large panda then leapt out of the spring and struck a stunned Ranma, knocking him into another nearby spring.

"Oh dear sir fell into Saiyajinnyannichuan, spring of drowned girl" the guide stated as he ran over to the spring, awaiting the 'boy' to resurface, Genma then landed beside him and began pulling signs out of thin air (I'd rather not think about where he hides them) asking about what was going and the guide explained everything.

Meanwhile Within The Spring…

Ranma sat cross-legged at the bottom, looking down at her new body, unsure why she could have her eyes opened under water and see clearly and was unsure why she wasn't gasping for air, a spiritual form of the demon that had been visiting him each and every night since he had established contact with her during his last Neko-ken training.

"I'm sorry Ranma but I could not stop you from been cursed without cursing you" the demon stated.

"Who are you?" Ranma then asked.

"I am Bai Tsa ancient Chinese demon of water" Bai Tsa replied.

"And why have you been contacting me?" Ranma asked.

"Because Ranma I am your mother, your biological mother, I gave you to Nodoka so that you'd be born in the human realm instead of this dimensional prison I and my siblings are in with the exception of one very irritating one" Bai Tsa replied, Ranma fell quiet.

"So you're saying I'm a demon?" Ranma asked.

"Yes, you have inherited my powers, even some I only had the genetic potential to unlock, the only thing now is to see what kind of demon you are" Bai Tsa replied.

"Powers?" Ranma asked.

"Over water and ice, I can sense it within you, I just can't tell what your element is, your own personal element" Bai Tsa replied in a motherly way.

"So let me get this strait, my mother is been held prisoner in another dimension, I'm a demon, my mother isn't my real mother and just struck some sort of deal with you so I could be born here and the man I believe to be my father, the one who put me through hell on earth isn't really my father" Ranma roared.

"Yes" Bai Tsa sighed, sounding like she was about to cry "I'm sorry Ranma I would help you if I could but for now I am trapped in another realm and can only contact you psychically when you sleep and when you are near water or some other form of liquid…like your blood that one time" Bai Tsa replied.

"Can I release you so we can be together or is it impossible?" Ranma asked.

"There are many ways to release me but you are too young to do so…but one day we may be reunited…now listen this spring hasn't just turned you into a girl, you see the girl that drowned here was a master of dark chi magic so now you have her powers and will only need to study it and maybe one day you will obtain the power to release me…but for now go and continue your journey and grow stronger and do not tell that idiot Genma who and what you really are" Bai Tsa said before slowly fading. Ranma then focused on the power within him, like he had before finding the darkness and there he found his demonic powers and so kicked off the ground of the cursed spring.

Outside The Spring…

A geyser erupted from the spring, firing Ranma out of it now a girl, he then landed in front of the panda and the guide who just gawked at him, the geyser then vanished into the water not leaving even a ripple upon the springs surface.

"What was that you said about the spring of drowned girl?" Ranma asked, remembering the last things she heard as she sunk in the cursed springs. The guide then proceeded to tell them of the curses and how they worked before deactivating them and leading them to a village where they could get all the information on jusenkyo they desired, the Amazon village that had lived beside Jusenkyo since it was born and thus would know more about it.

A/N Sorry it tuck so long to update this fic and that it's shorter than the last chapter, as for what demon Ranma is will be revealed in later chapters but I am open to suggestions for what demon he should be.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma and Genma followed the guide a few steps behind him as they were lead into an Amazon Village, they were still in their cursed forms, not that Ranma minded it much as he just saw as another extension of himself his new knowledge of his demon heritage. As soon as Ranma arrived he saw his 'father' run up to a stall and start eating a banquet of food that lay atop it while watching a fight between two of the amazons in the village, not even bothering to read the sign attached to the stall, like he could Ranma knew Genma hadn't bothered to even try to learn the Chinese language like Ranma had.

"Pop that is the prize for the fight" Ranma stated, Genma then held up a sign.

'Yeah right you won't fool me boy' spin 'you just want to eat' spin 'it all to yourself'

Minutes later the fight was over and a very angry Amazon approached Genma and Ranma.

' _Your stupid panda at my victory feast'_ the amazon with purple hair stated, the guide was about to translate when Ranma stopped him when he replied in fluent Chinese.

' _No. He isn't my panda, he is cursed by Jusenkyo as have I, I tried to stop him from eating the feast but he wouldn't listen to me, please accept my most humble apologies for my father's idiotic behaviour and I hope there is a way to redeem from the dishonour my father has done you'_ Ranma replied.

' _Oh…well only way to redeem honour is for me and your father to fight, he wins he gets off scot free, he loses then he at mercy of amazon village elders'_ the amazon replied. Ranma then looked towards his father and gave him a glare as he was still stuffing his face he then remembered how good a fighter this amazon was.

' _No, we will fight, I am a far better fighter than that idiot and am more honourable, the same stakes?_ ' Ranma asked, unsure if his challenge affected anything.

' _You should fighting amazons comes with a price, if a female outsider defeats an amazon that amazon will hunt them down and kill them and will be until the banished from the village and stripped of all honour so either way you lose, your father though still has a chance'_ the amazon replied.

' _You forget I also have a curse, my original form is that of male so I have a chance to win like my father did'_ Ranma replied with a smirk, before picking up a kettle of tea from nearby and deactivating his curse.

' _Very well but this changes everything…for if male outsider beat amazon then amazon must marry the outsider'_ the amazon replied, Ranma let out sigh.

' _Fine, though I do not intend to marry for a few years yet so how about this, I win and we become friends and when we reach the age that we can marry I'll let you decide if you still want to, or you could return to your village saying that you killed me since I also have a female form'_ Ranma proposed surprising the amazon who had expected the outsider to either agree without a second thought or to back down yet this outsider offered her a way out if he did beat her, a way to keep her honour intact and marry the one she wanted to, when she found him.

' _Deal'_ the amazon responded before leaping onto the log where she had defeated her previous opponent, Ranma then looked at his father one more time to see him finishing off the feast.

"Stop eating you old panda you've got me into enough trouble already" Ranma yelled, the confused panda stopped eating and just watched his son leap onto the log and take a fighting stance, the amazon then launched at Ranma, launching several kicks and punches at him, Ranma easily dodged everyone, he noticed what the amazon was doing though pushing him to the edge, either she hit him off or he fell off, Ranma then leapt over her and continued to block and dodge her attacks,

' _You know I never got your name'_ Ranma stated.

' _My name is Xian Pu, friends call me Shampoo though'_ Shampoo replied as she continued to strike.

' _Nice to meet ya Shampoo I'm Ranma Saotome'_ Ranma replied as he ducked out the way of the amazon's rolling kick.

' _Like wise'_ Shampoo replied, she was then surprised as Ranma's movements blurred and he kicked her in the gut sending her flying off of the log and defeating her. Ranma then leapt down to see if she was alright and was relieved to find she was fine.

' _There now that we got that out of the way perhaps you could tell us about the Jusenkyo curses like if there's a cure and if there's time I'd like to research a certain demon?'_ Ranma asked.

' _Of course young one follow me, I am Cologne Chinese amazon elder'_ a small old woman who looked more like a ghoul than an elder stated before leading Ranma, Genma and Shampoo to one of the hutches and began pulling out several scrolls and began to tell them about Jusenkyo, how old it was, how it worked, the side effects of been cursed etc.… yet there was no cure, never has been and probably never will be.

The old ghoul then inquired which demon he wanted to research _'Bai Tsa'_ the old ghoul's eyes grew even wider, surprising everyone who were sure they couldn't get any bigger.

' _What do you know of Bai Tsa? '_ Cologne asked, a tinge of fear in her voice.

' _That she's an ancient immortal Chinese demon of water and that she's locked away and that's about it'_ Ranma replied, Cologne then passed Ranma a scroll that held information on the ancient demon and watched him carefully.

Ranma then trained there for eight more years unable to leave because of him defeating Shampoo which Genma blamed him for of course, however, in the time Ranma wasn't training he began to study dark chi magic and became good friends with Shampoo, much to an amazon male named Mousse's dismay, who began challenging Ranma every chance he got, knowing if he could beat Ranma then he'd be able to marry Shampoo, but 'surprisingly' would always fail, Cologne trained both Ranma and Shampoo personally to the highest levels, teaching them to wield every weapon, teaching every technique she could, while having Genma closely watched.


	4. Chapter 4

Mindscape…

Ranma now sixteen years old dreamt of what he would have been if his true mother gave birth to him before she was sealed, how good his life would have been with a real family in an underwater kingdom.

"Son" a voice said that Ranma recognised instantly he, span around to see his mother. "You wanted to ask me something?" the water demon asked.

"Yes…I've been thinking about this for a while and I've finally got the courage to ask…who is my father?" Ranma asked, he had been unsure if he wanted to know the answer to the question for quite some time now, until now that is.

Bai Tsa's features softened and she floated down until she was on the ground. "Ranma your father isn't someone you will be able to meet…you see your father is the goddess of Jusenkyo" the water demon replied, tears would have fallen from her eyes if they hadn't been underwater.

"How can a goddess be my father when a goddess is female?…unless Genma screwed up that lesson too" Ranma asked.

"Simple Ranma…she has access to every form that Jusenkyo has and when we first met she was using a male form so not to be noticed by my demon kin, she was curious to how similar our powers are and we became friends as weird as that was, however, she didn't tell me she was a goddess she told me she was a god, we got close and one thing led to another, however, after it happened she could no longer hold her form and revealed to me what she was and who she was, it was heart breaking…I haven't seen her since" Bai Tsa replied.

"Hold on if I'm related to the Goddess Of Jusenkyo why can't I change into other things other than a girl?" Ranma questioned.

"Because she is unaware that you exist and thus never made you her heir the one to replace her in the future thus you don't get her powers but you can change between your male and female form at will…since you have my powers your body is mostly water and you can manipulate it to better suit your desires and thus can trigger your curse" Bai Tsa replied.

"Hold on, she's a goddess, does she have the power to free you?" Ranma asked, thinking if he could become her heir he could free his mother.

"No she can only move freely between realms with water in them" Bai Tsa replied. Ranma was about to continue the conversation when he was awoken his danger sense. He was in a small hutch the old ghoul lived in her with her great-grand daughter, he landed upright and saw his attacker was the blind mousse again, swinging chains about, throwing knives, Ranma leapt to his bed and pulled the samurai sword his first mentor had given him from under his bed.

More chains were launched at him and Ranma just began to spin his sword with incredible speed "Lóng tiějūn de hōngmíng shēng" (roar of the iron dragon) Ranma declared as he span the sword faster until a hurricane wind force erupted from it, rendering the chains useless before redirecting them, trapping Mousse, Ranma then leapt into the hurricane and used the wind force to power up hi attack before striking the chains that surrounded Mousse, shattering them and causing Mousse to shoot out of the like a bullet, Ranma then landed standing upright, not a scratch on him, the wind force diminished seconds later and Ranma sheathed his sword.

He left the hut to find the old ghoul waiting for him "with each day you grow stronger and I am now more certain than ever before you must marry Shampoo" the old ghoul stated, sitting atop her stick.

Ranma wouldn't mind been with Shampoo, they had become great friends and he found they had lots in common and had even gone on one or two dates, but still he wasn't going to force himself on the girl, he may be a demon but he is not insensitive.

"I've said this before elder it is up to her if I marry her or not, I will not force her to do something she doesn't want to" Ranma responded, knowing that they both knew today was the day he left to go back to Japan.

"You didn't say you wouldn't marry her and besides it's ancient amazon law, so you have no choice" The elder responded.

"I didn't say no because I like her but marriage is big and I'd prefer to not marry a girl after a couple of dates and as for your laws you know I don't give a damn about them" Ranma responded, much to the elders annoyance but she knew it was true, Ranma had never cared for their laws and only stayed to give Shampoo the option of deciding what she wanted as well as to learn their techniques and about an ancient demon that still worried Cologne, but she knew Ranma was too strong to be forced and was someone she didn't want as an enemy.

"Suit yourself young one but it's her heart you'll be breaking" she replied, knowing that one of Ranma's greatest weaknesses was how compassionate he was and that he couldn't bear to see girl cry and she knew seeing or thinking someone was heartbroken because of him would be torture to him.

Ranma let out a sigh before leaving the elder to go train some more and was not in the least bit surprised to find Shampoo where he always practised, in a clearing with large rocks all around it and a stream running through it.

Ranma then noticed how distant the amazon looked and had clearly not noticed Ranma's arrival. 'What's wrong Shampoo' Ranma asked, making her jump as he took a seat beside her.

'It's just you're leaving today' Shampoo replied.

'I know, you know could come with us if you wanted' Ranma replied, he saw Shampoo's eyes light up for a minute.

'You mean it?' She asked, her voice filling with hope, Ranma nodded in response and tackled by Shampoo who was tightly hugging him, Ranma hugged her back, becoming very aware that the elder was watching them.

Later That Day…

The elder had given them enough money for a plane to Japan, not wanting Shampoo to swim there and had told them she would come and visit at one point to see how things are and to see if they wanted to return with her. Ranma and Genma were completely packed and were at the entrance to the village waiting for Shampoo, well Ranma was anyway, Ranma thought back to what the elder had said about Shampoo having a broken heart, he then looked at the sword the elder had given him the night he became a member of their tribe, another reason why it annoyed Cologne that he didn't care for their laws he then began to watch out for Shampoo and he was too busy looking for any sign of her he didn't notice Genma hit him over the head with an empty bottle of sake, knocking him out, Genma then picked up Ranma and began running away, not noticing a piece of paper fell out of Ranma's pockets, which had written on it the address of where they were heading.


	5. Chapter 5

Ranma's eyes snapped open to find him in his cursed form, been carried in the rain by her panda of a 'father' she gritted her teeth to fight back her rage, her mother has told had what had occurred as she slept, recovering from been knocked unconscious by Genma.

Ranma then began to look round to see she was in someone's yard, on Genma's shoulder, she could see a koi pond and a patio, Genma then stopped and he heard knocking followed by the sound of a door opening and the sounds of screaming.

Tendo Household Several Minutes Earlier…

Soun had just finished telling his daughters that his old friend would be coming and that one of them would marry him, thus uniting the school and securing the future of the Tendo School Of Anything Goes Martial Arts. Kasumi stayed quiet as her younger sisters were asking questions and getting very disappointing answers, she was trying to place where she had heard the name Saotome, she was certain that her father had mentioned him. Nabiki then spoke up.

"Hold on Saotome, isn't he that martial artist from the Chinese mountains, the undefeated champion?" Nabiki asked, the others then looked at her before she placed a magazine on the table, before opening it to a certain page that showed a pigtailed boy in a gi with a black belt standing over defeated adversaries most of which were women. "It says he trained with Chinese amazons as well as several other masters and has become one of the highest level martial artists in the Chinese Amazon tribe" Nabiki stated.

Kasumi took the information Nabiki was giving free for once, however, she was certain that wasn't where she'd heard his name from. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?' Kasumi thought to herself, it was then a knock at the door was heard, Kasumi and Soun then headed towards the door, the moment the door was opened Soun ran back to the living room screaming, Kasumi close behind him. The panda then plodded after them.

"Knock off you're scaring them you moron" Ranma wailed as she began to punch and kick the panda, the panda then placed Ranma down in front of him, Ranma's anger was finally at it's peak and she couldn't hold it back any longer, she knew she needed to get rid of it and fast so she put all her anger and power into her right fist and hit Genma right in the gut, sending him skidding across the floor and out the far wall, into the yard and through the fence before hitting the neighbours house leaving a large crater in the wall. Everyone just gawked at the red head, Ranma then looked at her fist surprised, she knew she was strong but that was ridiculous. She then noticed her hand was now silver with a clean sheen, she then traced it with her other hand and she was certain, her hand was metal, she just didn't know why or how, her hand then slowly reverted back to normal.

Kasumi just stared at the visitor, she could sense a demonic aura encircling her emitted from her very core, almost identical to her own, except she kept hers hidden, she then saw the visitors aura suddenly morph back to that of a normal human if not a little stronger.

"Are you…? Soun asked a he approached the red headed visitor.

"I'm Ranma Saotome sorry 'bout that" Ranma stated before scanning the room, a tall girl wearing a yellow dress then caught her attention, there was something about her, she just didn't know what, she was then pulled into a bear hug by the one who had approached her. The man then shook from side to side before pulling back and looking at Ranma.

A earth haired girl then approached Ranma and pressed her index finger against her large breasts before fondling the right one, "Daddy Ranma's not a boy he's a girl" she stated, the older man then fell to the ground, unconscious.

The panda then re-entered the room and sat down looking over his old friend, Ranma and the three girls then sat around the head of the household, Ranma and Kasumi kept stealing glances of each other, each of them trying to figure out why the other seemed familiar, during the time the man was out cold everyone introduced themselves and Genma had resorted back to his human form.

Mr Tendo woke up an hour after fainting and the two visitors began to tell everyone of there curses and how they worked, well Genma did, Ranma stayed quiet, Genma didn't mention anything about Ranma's cursed, still finding it impossible to admit that his son turned into a weak girl when hit with cold water.

Nabiki then looked towards Ranma "So if we were to splash you with cold water you'd turn into a rabbit or something?" Nabiki asked, as she 'accidently' knocked over her glass of water, the contents spilling onto Ranma, she was surprised when she saw nothing happen to her. Ranma then glared at her fully aware at what she had been attempting to do.

"No, unless you've forgotten it was raining, well is raining outside and rain is COLD water thus if you had a brain you'd know this is my cursed form and I don't appreciate you trying to activate my curse" Ranma responded, his irises flashing red momentarily, Kasumi's eyes widened for a moment at seeing this, Ranma didn't notice, but Kasumi at that moment was beginning to piece together who Ranma really was.

'Now I remember Saotome is the human name given to the child of Bai Tsa' Kasumi thought to herself as realization struck her.

"So that would mean…" Nabiki stuttered and Ranma smirked before closing her eyes and focusing on the darkness within her and how much of her body was made of water and concentrated on increasing the temperature, steam began to rise from her body before she returned to be a he.

"A boy yeah…well it looks like that little trick actually works" Ranma stated as he looked as his palms and his now male body, smirking at Genma's shocked expression.

"Don't even bother pop this is something that can't be taught only learned, this ability lied within me dormant until now" Ranma stated inwardly smirking at the fact he had unlocked another one of his demon powers.


	6. Chapter 6

Kasumi just stared at Ranma, surprised that he was there. "Well son your situation isn't so bad now is it, not only do you control your curse but now you can choose anyone of my daughters, Kasumi aged nineteen, Nabiki aged seventeen and Akane aged sixteen, choose one of them and the one you pick shall be your fiancé" Soun stated, (Ranma wasn't aware of the ages).

"I'm sorry Mr Tendo but at the moment…I guess you could say I'm off the market, if I marry one of your daughters I forsake my families honour and the honour of a very good friend of mine...besides I'm not one to force girls into marrying me" Ranma replied, stealing another glance at Kasumi, still trying to workout what it was about her that made her seem so interesting.

"But you see Ranma if you don't marry one of my daughters and unite the schools your honour will be at stake, as it was an agreement made several years ago, one of honour, so you see you must marry one of my daughters" Soun replied as a matter of faculty.

"No" Ranma replied, Soun then summoned his demon head and glared at Ranma, Genma slowly back away, however, Ranma just sat there, staring at the attack "pathetic" Ranma stated, he then made eye contact with Soun, his irises going crimson, baring his teeth that were slowly morphing into fangs. Kasumi could see Ranma wasn't going to give up and she couldn't afford to have her father fins out that demons exist.

"I think he choose Akane" Nabiki stated getting everyone's attention, Akane then glared at her older sister appalled at the suggestion of her marrying a boy she'd just met who could turn from boy to girl with sheer force of will and in Akane's head that all added to Ranma being the mega pervert of Nerima.

"No Nabiki it isn't proper to force a boy onto Akane just because you don't want to risk marrying him" Kasumi scolded, Nabiki then looked down in shame. "I'll take the engagement" Kasumi then stated, knowing her father would have been pushing her younger sisters to marry Ranma, but with her it was a different story, especially if she used her innocent act and her stern glare or even a cheerful expression, no one would dare try and force her to anything, no one had the heart to.

Soun's demon head dissipated and he span round to face Kasumi with a mixture of pride and confusion in his eyes, Ranma's fangs blunted until they were normal human teeth again, his eyes gradually faded from crimson to cyan blue as he stared at Kasumi, still trying to workout why she was so interesting and why she took the engagement and judging from the reaction of the other members of the house this wasn't like her. Nabiki and Akane just stared at her.

Later That Night…

Ranma lay in the bath, enjoying the heat of the water, it had been years since he'd been able to do this. The whole time the only thing on his mind were Shampoo and Kasumi, he knew by his honour as well as been his first choice it was his old friend Shampoo who was his first choice, after all he didn't even know Kasumi, but with Shampoo he'd been friend with her for years. He still couldn't figure out what it was about Kasumi that made her so interesting, however, he did know she was working some kind of angle.

From everyone's body language to Kasumi showed that she was the real head of the family, Soun was just a figure head using a technicality and he knew Kasumi knew he wasn't like other boys and that it wasn't just his curse, so what is she up to was the another question that was added to the long list.

Ranma then began to manipulate the water of the bath until a flat circle rose from the water and into the air before stopping in front of him, he could see his reflection. A bright light then began to glow around it and the image of his mother, his true mother appeared.

"Ranma, what a pleasant surprise" Bai Tsa greeted with a cheerful grin.

"Hi mom" Ranma returned, Bai Tsa the frowned.

"Something is troubling you, isn't there?" Bai Tsa asked/stated, her voice full of concern.

"Well, I guess you could say that…this girl Kasumi Tendo, there's just something about her…she just seems interesting…I just don't know why…and she knows something…in her eyes when she looks at me…she knows something about who I really am" Ranma replied frowning.

"Hmmm…Tendo, Tendo, Kasumi Tendo" Bai Tsa thought aloud, she had to admit it did sound familiar, she just couldn't remember why "Leave it with me, she does sound familiar though" Bai Tsa replied, they then said the goodbyes and the image faded, showing only Ranma's dim reflection again before dropping back into the bath.

A/N Sorry this is so short


	7. Chapter 7

Ranma awoke the next morning with a splash, Ranma then glanced down to see that he was now a she and that she was sitting in the koi pond, Ranma then leapt out of the pond and glared at the window of the guest room where his 'pop' soon jumped out of. The obese man then began to attack Ranma with a series of kicks and punches, Ranma easily weaved between the punches and kicks, Genma gritted his teeth in frustration 'ever since he trained with those amazons I haven't been able to land a single hit, heck it took me twenty minutes to throw him out the window even when he was asleep' Genma thought to himself.

Ranma smirked, Genma was nothing compared to his usual sparing partners. Ranma then began to focus on the darkness within him, tapping into her demon heritage like she had the night before when she had converted the skin on her hand to iron. She felt his body begin to harden but it didn't fully convert into metal but it was enough to hat when Ranma let Genma land a hit it broke every bone in his hand, Genma then gripped his wrist and stepped back from his 'son' Ranma then smirked before pulling a sword from subspace, a reverse blade sword, the one Cologne had given her, she then used her favoured ultrasonic sword technique striking Genma's legs, arms and gut causing him to collapse unconscious. Ranma then smirked before sending returning her sword to subspace. She then once again concentrated on her body, converting it into water before increasing her temperature triggering her curse and turning her from a she to a he.

Ranma then made his way inside where he found breakfast laid out, he then sat down with the others at the table and began to eat his portion, while his 'father' was recovering from the beating he'd received. Kasumi kept glancing at Ranma throughout breakfast, but she wasn't the only one, Nabiki had been watching Ranma closely ever since he had arrived and was calculating how much money she could make off of him, after all he had earned quite a name for himself, especially from his reputation of entering martial arts tournaments against pros and coming out on top, she could 'earn' a lot money from just autographs, then there was the possibility of selling pictures of both his forms like she did Akane and knowing how many perverts filled Furinkan high, she wouldn't have to 'work' every again.

"Ranma you will be going to school with Akane and Nabiki starting today, I will not have a uneducated son in law" Soun stated, looking up from his newspaper.

"Since when did you care about education, I thought you just wanted me to marry Kasumi" Ranma replied.

"Err…Well…actually…it was Kasumi's idea and she was very insistent" Soun admitted.

"Now that makes more sense" Ranma sighed "Fine I'll go, who knows I might be able to get some peace" Ranma added, won't he be surprised, Nabiki smirked, knowing the idea of getting peace at Furinkan school was insane.

"Oh and one more thing, Ranma Kasumi will be visiting you at lunch times, so that you have sometime to get to know your fiancé" Soun stated, thinking that doing this would make the children get married sooner, which was the best he could do since it was Kasumi he was dealing with and he didn't want to get on her bad side.

Ranma didn't have a problem with that particular catch, after all he still didn't know what it was about Kasumi but she intrigued him.

"Akane, Nabiki why don't you two take Ranma to school before you're late" Kasumi stated with her usual cheery tone, surprising Ranma, he knew nobody could be genuinely that happy so early in the morning, he could tell by what had been served for breakfast she had been up four a good few hours. Akane then grunted, but she couldn't argue with Kasumi, so all she could do was mutter as she went to get her bag, Ranma then had a bag thrusted into his face by Genma who had finally woken up.

Approaching The School Gates…

The trio were just around the corner, almost at the school, Ranma was walking a top a fence, while Nabiki and Akane walked together next to the fence, Akane was getting ready to go into a charge, while Nabiki was still calculating her possible profits.

They were about to turn the corner so Ranma jumped down to the street, he then sensed something and saw something coming at him, he then raised his right arm to block whatever it was, Nabiki and Akane then turned round to see why Ranma had stopped an were surprised by what they saw.

Ranma, arm raised into the air and water frozen in midair, Ranma then relaxed and the water dropped to the ground and he continued on his way, ignoring the looks he was getting from Akane and Nabiki, who were just gawking him. "Don't ask" Ranma stated.

"Why?" Nabiki then asked.

"Family secret, from mom's side" Ranma replied "And that's all you're getting" Ranma added, he didn't trust Nabiki.

A/N Another short chapter, sorry, open to suggestions


	8. Chapter 8

As the trio approached the gate to enter the school grounds Akane broke into a charge as almost the entire male population appeared and charged at her, while yelling claims of love for her at her. Ranma just stared at the display as he stayed in step with Nabiki, scanning their battle auras as well as Akane and saw nothing too impressive, even Akane wasn't much, however, she was far superior to the others…well except for one who hid by a tree, but even he was weak.

Ranma then let out another sigh "Nabiki what's going on?" Ranma asked.

"Kuno made a big speech at the beginning of the year, he said to date Akane you need to defeat her in battle and he has quite the reputation, he's supposedly the best male fighter at school" Nabiki replied.

"Well I'll have to do something about that won't I, after all this is only serving to boost Akane's ego until she thinks she is invincible" Ranma stated before slowly walking through the front gate and began to make his way through the army while Nabiki went round them, staying close to the wall so not to be injured. Many of the boys thought Ranma was new competition in gaining Akane's heart and so began to attack him, the poor idiots were knocked out with little effort from Ranma. However, even Ranma has a limit to his patience and the constant attacks from the boys was getting tiresome, he then pulled out his reverse blade sword out and used the same technique he used against Genma to knock out the remaining males with one shot by combing it with a dark chi spell. Ranma then turned to see Akane glaring at him; he then placed his weapon back in subspace.

"What?" Ranma questioned.

"Who said you could intervene in my fights?" Akane yelled.

"Hey when they attack me I fight back" Ranma replied, a rose then came shooting out of nowhere only to be caught by Akane, Kuno then came out of his hiding place and began to approach the pair.

"So Akane could you tell me how to get to class before I'm late?" Ranma asked not really caring about the glares he was receiving from the two students.

"And who are you to be so formal with the fair maiden Akane Tendo?" Kuno the asked as he sliced the air with his boken.

"Who wants to know?" Ranma asked with a dark chuckle.

"Of course it is common curtsey to give one's own name before asking another's name fine then mine I shall give, I am Tatewaki Kuno rising star of the Tendo world and blue thunder of Furinkan high" Kuno declared.

"Blue thunder huh? Talk about lame and what's worse is giving yourself your title, pathetic" Ranma stated, causing veins to begin to pulsate on Kuno's head.

"And you are?" Kuno asked again.

"Ranma Saotome champion of the amazons, oh and yes I earned that title the hard way" Ranma replied with a smirk as he saw realization appear in Kuno's eyes "I guess I really do have a reputation huh?" Ranma sighed.

"You're him? Finally I Tatewaki Kuno shall meet thy's destiny by defeating you and then I shall date the fair Akane Tendo" Kuno declared before charging at Ranma swinging his boken, Ranma just sighed and stood his ground.

Kuno then brought his boken down on Ranma, only to have Ranma grip it in his right hand before giving a strong push, striking him in his gut, causing Kuno to double over in pain and let out a gasp of pain.

"Pathetic, come back when you can actually fight" Ranma sighed before pushing Kuno to the ground with his own weapon, Ranma then turned to a glaring Akane "So can we get to class now or do you wanna be late?" Ranma asked, Akane eyes then flashed with realization remembering that she had less then a minute to get to class, on the third floor.

A Couple Minutes Later…

The duo entered the classroom only to be met by their homeroom teachers glare. "Class this is our new student Ranma Saotome, he has just gotten back from China, now Ranma would you care to say something to the class" the teacher stated, the classroom erupted into whispers and gasps and it was clear to Ranma that a few of them had heard of him.

"Sure sir, I am Ranma Saotome heir to the school of anything goes martial arts, for as long as I can remember I have been training in the art" Ranma stated, the teacher then gave them both buckets of water before sending them to stand in the hall way for being late.

Akane leaned against the wall and let the bucket hang by her hands in front of her as she stared at her own reflection, Ranma, however, balanced his on his head, standing up strait eyes closed.

It was then Kuno came running down the hall, supporting two buckets of water on his boken which was stretched across his shoulders, crying out "Ranma Saotome you fiend I won't allow it, for you to live under the same roof as the fair maiden Akane Tendo"

Ranma slowly opened his eyes before leaping out of the way of Kuno's full buckets as they were launched at him, his bucket remaining on his head, not spilling a drop, remember Ranma can control water like his mother can.

"Kuno I'm only staying with her family while I resolve a small problem, besides her father…and my…father…are old friends, me and…pop…are staying in the guest room" Ranma snapped, barely containing his anger from calling Genma his father, he hated the very idea of it.

"Your lies can't fool me you dastardly fiend, you are using this as an excuse so you can have your way with the fair virtues maiden Akane Tendo, you dirty animal" Kuno yelled, Ranma's anger continued to rise.

"You really are insane aren't you, I have no interest in doing anything with Akane yet alone that, what kind f perverted freak are you for thinking something like that up…but if you want to fight me again then follow me, there's no room here for a fight and I don't want to get anyone hurt just because of your foolish perverted fantasies" Ranma snapped before heading down the hallway, after tossing the bucket aside, Kuno then began to follow Ranma, he maybe a fool and insane but he did have some survival instinct and he knew Ranma was good and could beat him to a bloody pulp if he got serious, he just refused to accept it, believing he was the best, gods gift to women and couldn't lose to some heartless fiend.

Ranma then noticed an open window "Well here's a nice shortcut" Ranma stated before leaping out of the window, with Kuno close behind him, although where Ranma looked before leaping, Kuno did not. Kuno began flailing in the air, screaming where as Ranma just remained calm in a standing form, his hand in his pockets and eyes closed, Ranma then landed on the water, however, unlike when Kuno hit the water strait afterwards Ranma stood on the like he would solid ground and walked out of the pool while Kuno swam out, panting like crazy.

Ranma then glanced up to see a large crowd assembled and were watching them with great interest, Kuno then stood up and began checking that all his limbs were still intact, before turning to face Ranma and running at him, going around the pool, he then began striking with his boken at full speed with little accuracy, making it easier for Ranma to dodge them, especially since his soaked clothes slowed down his movements.

"Tenshin Amaguriken" Ranma declared after dodging another strike, he then proceeded to strike Kuno with hundred of punches, going full speed while putting his strength into them. Kuno was shot back and thrown into the pool again due to the force of his punches, Ranma then proceeded to head back to class.

Meanwhile…

Kasumi was cleaning the kitchen when she noticed Ranma had left his lunch so she put it near the kitchen door on the counter so that she would remember to take it up for him. She was still coming to terms that another like her had come to Nerima except she had trained so much that her powers were far stronger than Ranma's, also unlike Ranma she hated her demonic parent, he had raped her mother when she was leaving the demon nether world, causing her so much trauma that she had to use her human mother as an avatar so that she could recover and give birth to her, before leaving her to have a 'normal' life, best of it was she had contaminated her mother so now her two siblings had some demonic blood in their veins and it showed, with Akane it was her strength and with Nabiki it was her dark soul. However, Kasumi knew she was even more demonic than both her sisters combined.

Lunch…

Kasumi approached the school gates and checked to make sure no one was watching her, before leaping over the gate and approaching the base of a tree where she saw Ranma searching his pack intently, no doubt searching for lunch.

"Looking for this Ranma?" Kasumi asked as she thrusted out his lunch, Ranma nearly leapt out of his skin at Kasumi's sudden appearance she hadn't even sensed her.

"Oh thanks, I guess I forgot it huh" Ranma said as he laughed slightly embarrassed as his hand went behind his head and he developed a slight blush. Kasumi chuckled at this. "So…how did you do that?" Ranma asked, before noticing Kasumi's confused look "Sneak up on me, I didn't even sense you…and what is it about you that I find so intriguing?" Ranma asked, getting tired of those questions flying around his head, so he had thought what better way to find out than from the horses mouth.

Kasumi let out a sigh "I guess I really did a good job when it came to hiding it in my aura, Ranma Tsa" Kasumi replied, shocking Ranma that she had used his mothers name when addressing him "You're not the only half-demon you know" Kasumi stated, averting her gaze.

"What! You mean you're a…" Ranma froze shocked beyond belief as he stared at Kasumi's eyes.

"Half Demon, yes, my father, my true biological father was…is Tchang Zu the thunder demon" Kasumi said, as she raised and extended her palm to Ranma as small electrical bolts sparked in her hand and her mouth opened slightly to reveal her fangs, she then closed her eyes, her fangs became blunt again, the sparks stopped and when she opened her eyes again they had returned to their natural colour.

A/N Well this chapter is certainly longer than the last one, hope you guys like it and I do not intend to give Ranma a harem in this, however, his fiancés will start showing up as will his rivals.


	9. Chapter 9

Unbeknownst to both Half-Demons Nabiki was watching the two of them from the class window, 'strange why would Kasumi tell and show Ranma that she's half demon, she didn't even tell Dr. Tofu, her old friend, yet she tells a boy she's only known for a day' Nabiki thought to herself, before pushing her hair behind her left ear and increasing her hearing so that she could hear what they were saying, just in time for to hear Ranma admit he was also half demon and that his biological mother was Bai Tsa.

Nabiki then smirked, darkly, 'so we have another player in town huh, well things just got a lot more interesting' Nabiki thought to herself before making a mental not to watch Ranma closely, after all she had no idea what Ranma could do.

After School…

Ranma headed back to the Tendo dojo, walking with Akane and Nabiki. Ranma could sense Nabiki's gaze on him and unlike before it felt more like Kasumi's gaze. Ranma then stopped in his tracks, Akane, however, just continued on her way, ignoring Ranma completely, still pissed at Ranma for interrupting her fight. Nabiki, however, stopped a few paces behind Ranma.

"What do you want Nabiki?" Ranma then asked, not looking round.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Nabiki asked with false innocence.

"Don't insult me Nabiki, you want something, what is it?" Ranma snapped before spinning round to face Nabiki.

"Ooh temper, temper" Nabiki taunted "So you heard about Kasumi's little secret huh?" Nabiki asked.

"So you know she's Half-Demon, I thought she didn't tell anyone?" Ranma enquired.

"She didn't but when you bug all the house with cameras for black mail you do find out some things besides I could always sense something, even she can't hide what she is for seventeen years now can you?" Nabiki replied with a sly smirk.

"Huh, Guess you're right, who else know?" Ranma then asked.

"Just me and now you Ranma Tsa" Nabiki replied, Ranma then felt his heart skip a beat, "Yeah, Kasumi's not the only one with demonic powers, I have good hearing as well as many other things" Nabiki replied before leaning against the fence Ranma had been walking atop of that morning.

"So you know who and what I am" Ranma replied, his irises turning demonic red, Nabiki smirked at Ranma's reaction.

"Yeah I know, I know many things, like you and I aren't really cousins, but something else" Nabiki replied before walking to the opposing side of the street and into a shadow of a tree, Ranma was about to ask more but Nabiki vanished and he was only left him with more questions.

Tendo Residence…

Once Ranma walked through the doors he headed up to get a bath, needing time to think and he knew that this was the only way he could get some peace, once he got into the bath he once again contacted his mother like he had the night before.

"Son, I found out why Kasumi Tendo sounded so familiar she is…" Bai Tsa started before Ranma cut her off.

"Daughter of uncle Tchang the thunder demon, my cousin" Ranma replied.

"No Ranma…you see her mother was used as a host for the recovering biological one…and she was…'sigh' Kasumi's biological mother is the Goddess Of Jusenkyo…she's your half sister" Bai Tsa replied, Ranma's world then shattered at that moment as he repeated what his mother had just told him. Bai Tsa then severed the connection, seeing that her son needed time to think, leaving a portion of the bath water floating in the air, Ranma then let it drop back into the bath before finishing off bathing himself before getting out and changed.

Ranma then headed down stairs to be surprised for nth time that day when he saw a certain purple haired girl sitting at the dining table in the seat next to his.

"So Ranma who's your friend" Kasumi asked, a slight hint of fear in her voice.

"This is Shampoo she's a Chinese Amazon and a good friend of mine" Ranma replied before taking the seat beside Shampoo.

"So when'd you get here?" Ranma asked.

"Shampoo get here two hours ago why you leave Shampoo behind?" Shampoo asked, tears beginning to fill her eyes.

'pop knocked me out (not with a bottle) I'm sorry he left you behind Xian Pu' Ranma replied, Akane, Soun and Genma just stared at him not understanding a word he'd said.

'Oh, that stupid panda, I thought you'd left me…I was banished from the village after you left…the only way I can return is either to kill you…or…marry you' Shampoo replied, blushing heavily as she said the last part, Nabiki smirked at this, knowing things were going to get a lot more interesting.

'It's your choice Xian Pu I'm not going o force you to marry me if you don't want to and I'm sure I can find a loop hole in your laws…I don't think you'd want the blood of a friend on your hands' Ranma replied, Shampoo's eyes then dropped in disappointment as her heart filled with sadness.

'You know want to be with me?' Shampoo asked with a sigh.

'What?! Xian Pu being with you would…well…I don't think I'd hate it but I don't want to force you into marrying me' Ranma replied, blushing heavily, Shampoo's face then lit up as a smile formed.

'Aren't you forgetting something Ranma?' Nabiki asked in Chinese. Ranma then glanced at Nabiki questioningly. 'The Tendo engagement, you're engaged to my sister' Nabiki stated.

Shampoo was crushed at hearing this 'Nabiki you know that me and Kasumi can't marry and you know why' Ranma roared, only further confusing Genma, Soun and Akane.

"Will you guys just speak Japanese" Akane roared.

"Akane I'm only speaking Chinese because Shampoo's Japanese isn't very good, so be considerate, besides this conversation has nothing to do with you so you don't need to know what we're saying" Ranma snapped, Akane was about to retaliate but stopped when she received a glare from Kasumi.

'Ranma what did you mean about Nabiki knowing why we can't wed?' Kasumi asked.

Ranma glanced at Shampoo and knew that he couldn't let her know who their parents were especially when he considered how much her tribe knew about them and what they did back in their day. 'Nabiki knows you've keeping secrets and knows what our relation actually is…sister' Ranma replied, Kasumi went wide eyed at what Ranma had said, she knew that they were brother and sister but she thought Ranma thought they were only cousins, she had thought that the fact that they were distant siblings was a bit much to take in.

'How did…?' Kasumi asked shocked.

'Nabiki' Ranma replied, Kasumi the looked towards Nabiki only to see her acting innocent, at this point Akane had finished dinner and having enough of listening to Chinese conversations just went to bed, Genma and Soun left to play shogi as they too had grown tired of the Chinese conversation. Shampoo just stared at Ranma and the Tendos, Ranma noticed this.

'It's complicated Xian Pu I still don't know the whole story' Ranma stated, Kasumi then turned back to Shampoo remembering that she was there.

"Shampoo why don't you stay here while you're in Japan?" Kasumi asked, slipping back into her native tongue, Shampoo understood just enough though to reply.

"Yes please thank you, Shampoo stay here until great-grandmother come here" Shampoo replied.

'So the elder is going to get involved, well one things for sure it's certainly not going to be boring' Ranma laughed. Kasumi then arranged for a futon to be set up in the other spare room, much to Shampoo's disappointment.

A/N Sorry this isn't as long as the previous chapter, but I'm trying to make it so each of my chapters are two thousand words long, but I have writers block which is why it took a little longer than normal to get this chapter up.


	10. Chapter 10

"Japanese"

[Chinese]

'Thoughts'

{English}

Ranma lay on his futon, at first glance one would say he was asleep but in actual fact he was resting his body while contacting his mother using astral projection.

Demon Nether World…

Bai Tsa grew a small motherly smile when she saw the astral form of her son before her "Ranma it is good to see you" Bai Tsa greeted.

"And it is good to see you mother but why did you did you call me, you sounded pretty urgent?" Ranma asked a little worried about his mother.

"Ranma it is nearly time for my release" Bai Tsa stated, her smile growing as did Ranma's.

"Mother that's great, soon we'll be together like we were supposed to be" Ranma enthused.

"Yes Ranma…but you see my siblings had their chance to be released as well and they were released but were resealed by a chi wizard, I'm telling you this because my portal is located in Japan, the only one to be located there…I want you to stay away from my portal if the chi wizard discovers you he will try to seal you like me" Bai Tsa explained, averting her gaze as she did so.

"I won't let that happen, I have been waiting to meet you in the flesh for years and I will not let some wizard take you away from me" Ranma countered.

"Don't worry my brother has possessed the body of a human in order to release me…Shendu the fire demon has possessed a mortal known as Valmont and he and some more mortals will come to Japan with an item to open my portal but I suspect the chi wizard will also be on his way here…so please keep as far away as possible" Bai Tsa begged, Ranma averted his gaze.

"I'm sorry mother…but no…I am going to help release you from this eternal prison" Ranma argued.

"Ranma…" Bai Tsa's argument died when Ranma faded out of existence, Bai Tsa let out a tired sigh and knew that Ranma would now do everything in his power to get involved and get her out of her eternal prison and she knew just how stubborn he could be, she let out another sigh before contacting her brother.

San Francisco…

Shendu, wearing his new sorcerers robe had the enforcers running around getting ready so that they could get to their flight tomorrow on time when the mirror began to hold a swirling image before the Nether World appeared with Bai Tsa stood on one of the many floating rocks.

{SHENDU} Bai Tsa spat, said demon turned to face his sister.

{Ah beloved sister…what a…pleasant surprise} Shendu greeted in a nervous tone.

{Brother is seems my son has decided to aid you in my release, I want you to make sure the chi wizard doesn't find out about his existence and that he doesn't get sealed away or trust me when I say the torture you felt when you were her will seem like a beautiful dream compared to what I will do to you} Bai Tsa hissed.

{Your son? I never knew you had a son} Shendu stated incredibly nervous, his fear growing from the thought of the torture his sister would inflict on him, he just hoped he'd get more information on his nephew before arriving in Japan.

Bai Tsa the conjured a sphere containing an image of Ranma {My son Ranma, his human family name is Saotome, he has allied himself with Kasumi Tchang, daughter Tchang Zu} Bai Tsa stated as an image of Kasumi appeared in a second sphere, Shendu couldn't believe the sweet girl was his niece or that she had a single ounce of demonic heritage in her, though Ranma he could believe it, he was powerful, strong and was definitely half demon.

{Ah, well don't worry sister we will make sure that your son does not join you and we will do everything in our power to make sure Chan doesn't find out about his existence…see you tomorrow sister} Shendu replied before breaking the connection and turning from the mirror.

{Well at least it looks like we've got some back up this time} Chow stated in an almost relieved tone.

{Yes, but don't rely on him too much, much like I he will be vulnerable to good chi and so will be unable to touch the Panku Box} Shendu replied before continuing to prepare for their trip.

The Next Day…

Ranma was currently sat at the breakfast table, eating his breakfast with speed that made Genma look like he was eating in slow motion, the old fool attempted to take some of Ranma's food only to have his chopsticks shredded when they entered the blurred motion as if he was pressing it against a sander.

"Ranma if you don't want to be late I suggest you set off now" Nabiki stated, she could tell something was up, heck she could feel it and she needed to check if Ranma had anything to do with it, after all he hadn't been in Nerima long and all of a sudden the demonic energy in the air massively increased.

"No can do Nabiki, I've got other plans today" Ranma replied as he rose to his feet and headed out the house only to have Nabiki blur in front of him.

"What kind of plans?" Nabiki questioned as she raised an eyebrow, Ranma grew a small smirk.

"My mother's coming home today and I'm going to meet her" Ranma replied, quickly darting round her and taking to the rooftops and heading in the direction of the airport, getting the information from his mother and he knew she wasn't lying, he could feel her, it was the genuine truth.

Meanwhile…

The Chans and Toru had just exited their flight and had collected their cases, mostly filled with Uncle's books and chi spell ingredients since security would never let such things go through in luggage, they had no choice in flying publically this time Captain Black had made it very clear that nothing from them goes near Nerima, Section 10 had originally been based their until…well let's just say Nerima's reputation for chaos goes back way before Ranma's time.

{Now Jade I want you stay with Uncle} Jackie stated for the umpteenth time and was now growing tired of hearing it himself and Jade's usual groan as a response.

{Ayah this place give Uncle the willies} Uncle practically screamed as they headed towards the exit, Jackie let out a tired sigh before glancing back at Uncle.

{What is it this time Uncle?} Jackie asked.

{Dark forces strong here, more than just demon portal nearby} Uncle responded.

{What do you mean more?} Jackie asked, it was at this point Ranma walked through the door to the airport, pulling a sign from subspace that read 'Valmont' just in case he was unable to sense the demon in a mortal shell, though that was unlikely.

{How should Uncle know?} Uncle spat as if it was obvious he didn't know.

{Hey, Jackie look} Jade stated as she pointed to Ranma, Jackie glanced where she was pointing and froze, causing Uncle to bump into him.

{Why stop?} Uncle asked in a confused tone.

{Looks like Valmont has someone here to pick him up} Jackie stated {Maybe we'll be able to grab the Panku Box and stop all this right here and now before the Water demon is released} he added, quickly glancing round for any sign of the possessed man and his small gang of amateur thugs.

Ranma felt his danger sense flare up, he glanced round and soon found his gaze landing on an old man and the sumo like giant beside him, their auras were different, they seemed to be infected with a substance, something his instincts were screaming at him to stay away from.

'Guess one of them is that chi wizard mom warned me about, probably the old man, his aura is stronger than the offers' Ranma mused preparing himself mentally to either fight or flee, he may prefer to fight than run but he wasn't stupid.

Meanwhile…

Valmont and the dark hand had just collected their cases and were about to walk out into the open when Valmont came to a stop, they followed his gaze to see a well-built teenager holding a sign with his name on it.

{Guess that's Shendu's nephew big V} Finn stated, they noticed Ranma wasn't looking for them but his gaze seemed locked on someone else, they followed his gaze and found who he was watching.

{Looks like Chan is already here} Valmont stated.

{Great so we can't leave without getting our butts kicked} Ratso moaned.

{Don't be so sure Ratso this time, we have a half demon on our side and they have no idea who or what he is meaning we have the element of surprise and perhaps this time we'll walk away with a win} Valmont stated as he grew a dark smirk.

A/N Sorry I took so long and that I ended it on a cliff-hanger, but it's time I stopped, hope you all liked the chapter, I noticed most of you wanted the Jackie Chan Cast to turn up so I brought things forward a little, hopefully this will help get rid of my writers block, plz review and I am open to suggestions.


	11. Chapter 11

Ranma felt a spike of demonic energy and moved his gaze to locate its source and found his gaze stopping on a man with silver hair wearing what looked like a dress, Ranma raised an eyebrow and began to approach them, keeping himself ready to fight should the chi wizards attack, he stopped just in front of Valmont.

{I take it as you are Ranma?} Valmont asked, Ranma hesitated.

'ENGLIGH, IT HAD TO BE ENGLISH' Ranma screamed within his mind.

{Yes} Ranma replied, hoping to keep his conversations in English to a minimum.

{Good, I am Valmont temporary host to your blasted uncle Shendu and these are my enforcers} Valmont stated as he indicated to the four behind him, Ranma gave them a small nod, the one at the back with red star like hair returned the nod while the others gave him a small wave, Ranma felt the someone begin to approach them, he was trained in the art and appeared to be quite skilled but on no account did he have any stealth abilities.

{When do we release mother?} Ranma asked, hating that is lack of knowledge on the language was beginning to show.

{As soon as we find the portal} Valmont replied as he glanced at the Panku Box, currently located within Ratso's grasp, Ranma followed his gaze, he could feel the power of the box and was now more than eager to get going when one of the chi wizard's friends took hold of the Panku Box and took off running.

{SorryIcan'tbringthisbackthankyou} the one in a blue sweater and sandy pants called as he took off running with the box, Ranma leapt into the air, surprising the Dark Hand at how agile he was even with the knowledge he was half demon, Ranma landed in front of the thief, who came to a screeching halt.

{You return box} Ranma stated, fighting the instinct to wince at his words.

{Who are you and why is such a nice young man working for Valmont?} Jackie asked as he tried to dart round Ranma only to have Ranma step into his path once again.

{Ranma is Ranma and Ranma no work for no one} Ranma spat, really wishing he'd learned more English on his travels.

{Then why help them?} Jackie asked as he attempted to leap over Ranma only to have him meet him mid jump and land a powerful kick to his gut, sending him flying back to the opposite side of the room, he hit the concrete wall, hard, spider webbing cracks surrounding him, Ranma landed on his feet and Jackie fell out of his position, landing on all fours, he stumbled back to his feet.

{Stronger than he looks} Jackie remarked before charging at Ranma, doubting he'd be able to get to the exit since Ranma was between them and it.

{Uncle said more than demon portal here!} Uncle practically screamed as he pulled out what looked like a newt and began chanting some sort of spell, a green energy surrounded the dead reptile as he continued to chant.

'That old fool ain't gonna seal me away' Ranma spat within his mind before charging at Jackie, planning to get the box and run, there was no way in hell he was going to risk taking on someone who knew how to seal him away and he was the best chance his mother had and he'd be damned if he'd let her down.

{Ranma have his reasons} Ranma roared in answer to Jackie's earlier question, within seconds they were face to face and trading blows, Ranma got more in than Jackie though due to his speed.

{What reasons?} Jackie asked as he leapt back, Ranma cast a glare at the Dark Hand, they took the hint and started to deal with the others, in other words distract them with new targets until they can actually beat them.

{Is personal} Ranma spat, his irises turned crimson, her teeth began to sharpen into fangs, his skin took on a scale like pattern, Jackie took in a sharp gasp.

{You're a demon} Jackie practically yelled, Ranma struck him in the chest, one this time his arm and hand morphed into some sort of metallic silver pillar, slamming Jackie against the wall and holding him in place, Ranma stared at what was once his arm for a second.

{Half demon} Ranma replied, he began to step closer to Jackie, his arm shrinking in length with each step until he was right in front of the archaeologist.

{What are you waiting for grab the Panku Box} Shendu roared as he took control over Valmont's body.

{Why can't the kid grab it?} Chow asked as he barley dodged one of Toru's punches.

{Because bad magic can not touch good magic and Ranma is half demon so like me he CAN NOT TOUCH IT} Shendu hissed only to turn back to Ranma to see him holding the Panku Box without problem, Ranma let Jackie fall to the ground and approached his uncle.

{Can go now yes?} Ranma questioned.

[Yes, we must find the portal and free my sister] Shendu replied in Chinese as he wore a dark smirk.

[Finally Chinese I can handle] Ranma sighed before leading the Dark Hand to the exit, leaving their stunned enemies behind, once outside Shendu began to question Ranma.

[How can you hold the Panku Box without pain, you are half demon?] Shendu asked, suddenly very interested in his nephew.

[You answered your own question I'm only half demon not whole like you] Ranma replied.

[Your human side shouldn't change anything you still shouldn't be able to touch it] Shendu hissed.

[I never said I was half human, my mother was Bai Tsa and with my father nothing about 'him' is human] Ranma responded as they walked aimlessly throughout Nerima while the Enforcers studied a several thousand year old map to where the portal should be located.

[So who and what was your father?] Shendu asked.

[That's for me to know and for you to worry about] Ranma countered.

Meanwhile…

{It makes no sense, how can a demon touch the Panku Box?} Jackie asked as he and the others made their way outside and kept a sharp look out for Shendu while Toru studied a large book to try and find the location of the demon portal.

{Boy was not demon, only half meaning the secondary half must balance out his demon side} Uncle replied in his usual all-knowing tone.

{But still even if he's half human Shendu has a human host and he can't touch the box why would that kid be able to?" Jackie asked, Uncle then struck Jackie's forehead with his classic two finger strike.

{Boy is not half human but half something else} Uncle countered.

{So what is his other half?} Jackie asked, only earning another strike.

{How would Uncle know?} Uncle screeched.

{Hold on if that guys other half balances his demon half then wouldn't it be the exact opposite of a demon?} Jade asked, Uncle appeared to be in deep thought for a moment.

{Is possible} Uncle admitted.

{So what's the opposite of a demon?} Jade asked as she took on her own expression of deep thought as did Jackie but the only thing that came to mind when they thought of the opposite of a demon was a god and that couldn't be the case…could it?

A/N I know it's short but I hit another block, sorry, plz continue to review and I am open to suggestions.

Ranmaleopard: I plan the only pairing in this, if one does evolve to be RanmaxShampoo though that may change as this progresses Jade will not be a part of it otherwise Ranma would become a paedophile and that is a line I shall never cross even in my fics.

Oraman Asturi: Thank you for the idea, as you can see above I have included it into my fic


End file.
